Acupuncture is a significant component of traditional Chinese medicine. It has been practiced in China for thousands of years as part of the treatment for diverse medical conditions. It is gradually becoming accepted in Western countries as a method of pain relief and in the treatment of other diseases. In addition, there is more and more research into the physiological effects of acupuncture on human bodies. This study is an exploration of the physical effects of acupuncture on humans. Using magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopic techniques (MRI & MRS), we will examine signal changes, if any, in cerebral activity and body metabolism in response to acupuncture stimulation. We hypothesize that acupuncture treatment will modify blood flow patterns and metabolic rates. We have been testing the applicability of blood flow quantification techniques to this study, particularly insofar as they enable us to identify the functional changes induced by acupuncture in the brain, skeletal muscle and visceral organs. Using fMRI, we will compare the brain activation pattern before, during, and after acupuncture treatment. We will also generate data from control group of subjects not treated with acupuncture. We did two case studies with flow quantification method. One case was to observe the effects of acupuncture at acupoints St36 on leg blood flow quantified with 2D-flash flow sensitive sequence. The other one was, using the similar sequence, to observe how acupunture would influence the flow of portal vein and kidney arteries. There are indication of flow change induced by acupuncture. However, more subjects need to be studied for conclusive results.